Never Never Ever Ever
by LaciePanda
Summary: When Sherlock goes undercover as Mycroft and John as a business partner at a resort things get completely out of hand. And is Sherlock keeping a secret about the case? Rate T beause I'm paranoid. Previously: The Case of the Disappearing Doctor. Post-Reichenbach
1. And so it beings

A young middle aged women walked down the sidewalk arm-in-arm with her boyfriend. "Toby, this really has been a wonderful evening!" she says in her Italian account. "Why thank you Angel, but it is you who is wonderful. I had a great time." The men said before placing a soft kiss on the girls cheek. The two remand arm-in-arm the rest of there walk, which, unfortunately, it did not last much longer.

* * *

"Alright, let's see what we have here" came the gruff and tried voice of Greg Lestrade. "Well, a middle aged man, closed to early 30's and a middle aged women of around the same age, were found in a back ally beat to death, by the looks of it." Said Sergeant Sally Donovan. The two were equipped with flashlights and were looking over the dead couple. "Must have just been coming home from a night out," Said Donovan, making her own deductions.

"Maybe," was the Inspector's reply.

Donovan could see the look on Lestrade's face. It was the same look he had when he was baffled.

"You're going to call him, aren't you?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe," again came echoing from the man's mouth.

"Look, we can handle this. They were clearly mugged after coming home from dinner. End of story! Case closed!"

"Is it? Were they?" Lestrade was now looking Donovan straight in the eye. "I know I've been calling on him a lot lately, but this should be clear, look again Donovan, and tell me what's wrong with this picture. Donovan stepped closer to get a better looked. "Well, umm...er..." She bite her bottom lip. "Come on Donovan, unless you want me to call-"

"NO! Just give me a sec," She bent over and looked even closer. "Hey, wait a-" a grin formed on the Inspector's face. "Yes Sergeant?" "Why, these two, haven't just been mugged, but something was ripped off of them! But...I can't tell what."

"That's what I thought, now, If you will excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

* * *

The sun was shining bright through the curtains of John Watson's window. Sitting up, he gave huge yawn and stretched out his arms. he got out of bed, got changed and freshened himself up bit and was about to make his way down the stairs when he realized something.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Sherlock? You up?" said the ex-army doctor looking in the living room, but no one was there. "Sherlock?" he called again in the kitchen, but that room too was empty. "Sherlock Holmes!?" he called out again, but still no answer.

Figuring he must have stepped out, John went and made himself a cup of tea, some toast, and sat down to update his blog after their most resent case. It was now getting later and still no sign of Sherlock. That's when he phone went off. "Finally," said John as he reached over and read the text.

_Toby Glenworth and Angel Deens, research them and tell me what you find. -SH_

_Where are you? -JW_

_Sorry, got a case last night. Tried to wake you, but you through a pillow at me. -SH_

"Right, Good me," John said praising himself, then went online to see what he could about the two people Sherlock had texted him about.

_Find anything? -SH_

_Not yet -JW_

_Hurry, and meet me down at 87 willow lane. -SH_

_Why? And hold on, have you eaten? -JW_

_Not important. Come as fast as you came. -SH_

John sighed, He slid his phone in his pocket, grabbed his jacket which held his wallet, and a biscuit or two with some tea to-go, and went outside and caught a cab.

* * *

"Ah! John! Made it at least did we?" Sherlock said greeting his friend outside a restaurant.

"Hold on, I though you said you'd hadn't eaten yet?" John said staring at the restaurant. "I haven't...Don't tell me, you brought along-" And before he could finish his sentence John produced the tea and biscuit. "Eat" John said holding them up to the detectives face.

"I'm quite fine I assure you." Sherlock putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Considering you didn't eat last time, you've been out running around doing who knows what."

Sherlock gave a heavy sigh.

"Plus if you don't eat not I'll start loosing energy and soon you'll HAVE to stop and rest, weather you like or not! So I suggest you eat now before you collapse on the streets of London for all the world to see!"

Sherlock snatched the Tea and biscuits and stuffed one of the biscuits in his mouth and began to chug down the tea.

"Not so fast!" John said before handing him the other biscuit.

"Ugggggh! We're losing time!" Sherlock taking the other biscuit, but this time shoved it in his pocket for later.


	2. The Babylon Gardens

"Alright Sherlock, fill me in, what are we doing here?" John said as they walked down the sidewalk. "Last night a couple was found murdered, they had been mugged on the street, had a couple of items stolen and left to die." The Detective said nonchalantly.

"But I'm guessing there's more to this 'Then Meets Thy Eye?'" John said, they stopped in front of an ally where the Lestrade, Donovan and rest of their gang were just packing up. "You see, I found that they were 'High School Lovers' who recently got back together, the man, Toby Glenworth, was trying to impress, so he decided to take her out to dine at the resort and-"

"Not to be a spoilsport, but could please skip the back-story?" John said seeing the body of both the man and woman being taken away. "Right, well anyways, instead of taking his limo home, he decided that walk her back, which was of course a stupid idea. Now John, before I go any further, did you find anything about these two?"

John shrugged, "Nothing unusual, both went to the same high school, she went back home to Italy after graduating and he went off to college. Toby then went on into the business world and has done a good job of staying out of any trouble, no affairs, scandals, nothing. And Miss...Angel, didn't come back to London till a couple days ago."

Sherlock nodded, "Just as I thought, completely ordinary. Well you see, it isn't the people who were killed that makes this so interesting, but the murders. Tell me, have you ever heard of the 'Black Diamond Snakes?"

The doctor pauses, then continues, "Black diamond Snakes?...No, never heard of it, why?"

"They're a gang that roams the back allies of the world, they try, and do, stay out of sight and keep a low profile. They just aren't in London, but they have a headquarter in almost every major city. But their ringleader is staying here in London."

"And you know this because...?" John was quite baffled about how much Sherlock knew about this gang.

"Homeless network, now let me finish will you?" Sherlock then continued on, "The resort the couple went to last night is called 'The Babylon Gardens', There are famous for having the finest of...everything. And I happen to that within the past few weeks, 3 members from each of there top 5 resorts have been murdered."

"So, what you're saying is, this gang who call themselves 'The Black Snakes' are attacking members of 'The Babylon Gardens' because...?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Sherlock now turned to Lestrade, "Do you have the address for me?"

"Sherlock, John," Lestrade nodded at the two of them, turning back to Sherlock he gave a sigh, "Yeah, I got the bloody address for you, but really Sherlock, couldn't you have just asked Mycroft? After all, he's a member there and I'm sure-"

Sherlock didn't let him finish, instead, a shark like smile grow upon his face. "Don't worry, Mycroft will get his turn, I just didn't want to ask too many favors from him. Come along John, we have work to do!"

* * *

Back at the flat, Sherlock was busy texting away on his phone while John sat down on the sofa, "Ok, What's going on? You said back there you were going to ask Mycroft for help, Which is obviously a lie, so tell, what's really going on?"

Without looking away from his phone Sherlock said in his deep voice, "I wasn't lying, I AM going to ask (text rather) Mycroft," as he said this, a smile, a shark-like, devilish smile made its way onto Sherlock's face.

"Sherlock, what are you planning to do with Mycroft?"

"Easy, I'm going to ask him to take a holiday. You know, rest, eat, enjoy himself, take it easy-"

"You going to ask him to take a trip to The Babylon Gardens!?"

Sherlock stop and stared at his friend, he looked like a child who had just been caught lacing his sister's shoelaces together.

"Sherlock Holmes! I don't care how much you dislike Mycroft that does not give you the right to use him! For God sake Sherlock he's your brother, and you were about to ask him to walk right into a death trap! Please tell me you're not serious!"

"But I thought you didn't like Mycroft?" Sherlock sitting in an awkward position in his armchair.

"I don't really, i mean...But I don't wish death upon him!"

Sherlock gave out a loud moan, "Fine, then there's only one alternative."

"Are what's that?" John asked nervously. If Sherlock was really willing to put his own brother in danger, what else might he do?"

* * *

That night, ex-army doctor John Watson found himself dressing up in front of a mirror in a suite at The Babylon Gardens.

_Are you ready? -SH _

John groaned, although he still didn't wish death upon Mycroft, he certainly wish to trade places with him.

_Give me 2 minutes -JW_

In exactly 2 minutes after he sent the text, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "You ready?" Sherlock yelled through the door.

"Give me a sec!" John yelled back,

"I gave you 2 minutes just like you asked! Hurry up!"

* * *

In a expensive looking dinning room Sherlock and John sat in silence, John looking at the menu, and Sherlock looking at each guest deducing each ones life story.

"How do you know they fall for it? John spoke up without looking from his menu,

"Fall for what?" Sherlock said turning back to his flatmate.

"How do you know the gang will go for us? I mean, out of all the people and...couples...How do you know they will target us?"

Just as Sherlock opened his mouth, the waiter arrived. "I'll have the chicken special, with a side of broccoli-"

But before John could say what he wanted to drink, Sherlock spoke for him. "and we'll have two glasses of wine."

"Very good sir, and what kind would you like?"

John went to spoke, but Sherlock again spoke for him. "The club special, he said with a wink and a fake smile"

"Of course, just wait a moment and I'll have those drinks right out!"

With the waiter gone the two were free to talk among themselves.

"Sherlock I don't want wine! I just wanted a water with a lemon! What do you seriously have against lemons!?"

"Nothing, but the gang members want you to have wine."

"What? Why? Are you trying to get me drunk!?" John, now really scared, all he wanted was a lemon, a nice sour lemon. But Sherlock should have been glad he didn't let John get his lemon, for if he had, and John heard what Sherlock was going to say next, he would has squirted the lemon in Sherlock's eyes.

"While you were taking your precious time getting ready in your bathroom I went and looked up where the Babylon Garden got each it's food,wheres from and all sorts when i found they get a special wine, reserved only for Diamond class members, that is imported from France. I also found that each one of the victims drank this wine the night they died. I also noticed that you had the chicken special, which contains a certain type of gravy which you dislike, so now Dr. Watson would like to tell me why you are forcing yourself to eat foods with which you disagree with?"

John looked around the room to make sure no one could hear them. "Look, I don't know how much money you got, but I do know it's not enough to get you into the Diamond class-"

"Us" Sherlock interrupted.

"What?"

"I got US into the Diamond Class, continue please" Sherlock without showing any expression.

"Right...Well you haven't got a whole ton of money and it isn't smart to go blowing it with buying expensive food and-"

"You're right"

"I am...?" John said confused.

"I don't have a whole ton money" Sherlock stopped and grinned. "But Mycroft does"

They two began to giggle, as Sherlock slipped up too show Mycroft's credit card in his hand. "Tonight I am Mycroft Holmes and you are a Mr. Peterson James head of very large business who is doing business with the Mycroft."

John opened his mouth to scold Sherlock, but soon lost all seriousness and broke out into laughter, which Sherlock soon joined him in.

"Your wine...sirs?"

"Thank you...Ummm...Mr...?"

"Fredrick, you may call me Fredrick" The waiter said as he place the two wines on the table. "Your orders will be out soon hot and ready!" he said as he turned and lefted.

Sherlock raised his glass "To Mycroft!"

John raised his glass as well "To Mycroft!"

And with that, the two clinched glasses, and it was only after that John realized that since Sherlock WAS Mycroft they had actually just drank to Sherlock.


	3. The first disappearance

After dinner when Sherlock and John returned to their suites, John noticed a pile of letters sitting on a bedside table; John picked the pile up and looked through it. The first one was an advertisement for "The Babylon Gardens Cruise line", he put it at the bottom and looked at the second one, it was coupon for a spa, doing to it the same as first he same to the third one, another coupon, but this one was for a discount on Golf karts. Deciding that they were all probably junk he throw them to the side, unbuttoned the couple of the top buttons on his shirt and went to get out a change of clothes.

At the resort, Sherlock had reserved two suites, one for him and one, of course, for John. Each room had a huge bathroom with baths that had jets in them. Outside the bathroom was a sitting area with the newest Tv, a sofa and an armchair both made from the finest materials. John at first wondered why Sherlock had not just gotta less expensive room with two beds. But during dinner, when Sherlock reviled that all the victims were Diamond Class, He guessed that it would have odd it people found out that Mycroft and another 'Businessman' were sharing a room.  
Even though they had separate rooms, the two rooms were connected by two doors, which as John found, did not keep the sound out very much.

So as John had gotten his clothes and was about to make his way to the bathroom to change he heard a knock on the door to Sherlock's room. With a groan he went over and opened the door.

"What is it Sherlock?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out, I'll not to be out too long, just wanna got to know the area bit."

"Fine, Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go..."

"You know John...You don't have to come..." Sherlock feeling guilty, he saw how tried John was.

"Yes I do, if I don't you'll get yourself into trouble then I'll have to deal with getting you out and-"

"John, really, you don't have to come. why do you stay and get some rest, this is a resort after all."

"Sherlock, we're on a case, I'm coming with you weather you like or-"

"No John I've decided, you're stay weather YOU like or NOT!"

And with that Sherlock shut and locked the door. John shook his head and went back to getting changed.

* * *

Sherlock walked around the outside of the building with his hands in his pockets. The real reason he changed his mind is because he realized that he could be putting John in danger. The couple who were killed the other night only had one meal, then walked home. If John came with him on his walk, John might be attacked. deep down Sherlock knew John was able to handle himself, and if he was every attacked that he could take someone if he wanted too. But Sherlock also knew that if something happened to John...well, he didn't want to think about that, it gave him too many emotions. As he walked along the path that lead out into a beautiful garden, he thought about when the last time he had seen gardens so lovely...Let's see...It was on a case, That's right! It was on a case for a millionaire who's son had been murdered. In the end it turned out to be the younger son who was the murder, he had wanted the family fortune and-

Sherlock thoughts were interrupted, alarms started going off through out the entire resort. He went running inside to find the police already there. People were being told to go back to there rooms, well everyone who didn't have a room on the 2th floor that is, which happened to be the floor which John and Sherlock's room were.

"What's going on!?" Sherlock demanded when they would not let him go to his room. "I'm sorry sir, there's been...a brake in, and that entire floor is closed off. We came give another and let you get your things once the police have-"

"Never mind, what room was broken into?" Sherlock asked, he assumed it was a normal brake, not very interesting, but he was board.

"Room 411, why sir? It is your room?" The man asked.

Sherlock turned was shocked but only for a slip second. "No...I know that man who was staying in it...The man, was he ok?"

"I'm sorry sir...But when we opened the door, no one was there. We thought the person who was staying there must have stepped out."

With that, Sherlock took off towards John's room. No, John should have been there. Sherlock should have been there. How long had he been gone? Sherlock looked at his phone, he had been gone an hour and a half. He should have been there. He should saved John. This was wrong, it was all wrong. Everything was wrong. Wrong, Wrong wrong!

When Sherlock arrived at the end of the hall that lead to the rooms, he found it had been closed off with familiar yellow tap. "I need to get through!" Sherlock said to a officer. "Sorry mate, crime scene, now off ya pop!"

Sherlock would have said more, but he knew it would be all in vain.

"Lestrade, I need to get into a crime scene, Do you think you could pull some strings for me?"

There was 10 seconds of silence before the detective spoke again.

"It's...John, i think something may have happened to him and some help me if something does happen to him because I was unable to-...Thank you,"

With that the detective shut his phone and waited a couple of seconds before the phone of the Inspector ,who charge of scene, phone went off.

"Who...Yes, who is this?"

...

"Sherlock Holmes? Yeah, what about him?"

...

"Look, I just can't have some random bloke going around-"

...

"I see...Thank you Inspector Lestrade."

he hung up his phone and slid it into his pocket. "Mr. Holmes?" The Inspector called assuming the dark figure was him by Lestrade's description.

Sherlock walked over and stood in front of the Inspector, Only the yellow tape now separated Sherlock from trying to find his friend.

"My name is Inspector James, I was just connected by Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"I know"

Inspector James had heard much of Sherlock Holmes, and to be honest, he was quite jealous of him. He had hundreds of unsolved cases just laying around, and something deep inside told him that Sherlock could solve over half of them just by looking at them. While he, Inspector Collins James, was confused and baffled by them. I just wasn't fair. The two stood there in total silence for about 2 minutes, until finally James removed the yellow tape and let Sherlock through. James did move, he stood there in total silence. He didn't look, for he knew Sherlock would could read him like a book. Why did Sherlock only help with the cases he did? How could he not help everyone who came to him? James had heard much about Sherlock, how brilliant he was, how he could tell your life story just by looking at you, but he had also heard how Sherlock was 'Picky' about which cases he took one. The moment James first heard about Sherlock he had turned him into some kind of superhero. But all those fantasies were stripped away when one day a friend of James came begging him for help after Sherlock had turned him down because his cases was 'boring'.

Sherlock walked down the hall and finally came to the room 411. As he opened the door, he gave himself false hope that he would see John sitting in a chair reading a book. But the reality set in as he looked around the empty room. Clothes were scattered all across the room, furniture was knocked over, and there a couple dents in the wall, and lastly, the window was broken.

Sherlock was about to get angry with himself when he soon buried all he feels and returned to the cases. He decided he didn't have time for feelings and would address them later when he knew that John was safe.

As he looked more thoroughly throughout the room, he could envision the entire struggle in his head.

* * *

***earlier that night***

John was laying in bed when he heard someone slowly opening the window from the outside. He cautiously reached over for his gun in the nightstand drawer when he heard a gun click. A threat was now made that if he made one move he would get a bullet in the head. As he slowly rose from bed, he quickly made note of everything that was going on. Three men were now standing in the room, two had guns, and the other was giving orders. As the two gun men turned there heads back towards there leader for a slit second, John took this opportunity to grab his gun. He obviously couldn't use it now, but it could come in handy later. The leader, noticing this, yelled at his men to grab John and take away his gun. John did give a bit of a struggle, he knew he couldn't take out all three of the men, who were each twice his size, but he could at least make some noise for someone to hopefully hear him. Finally having John under control, the leader of the group injected something inside of John, and within a couple of seconds John was unconscious and thrown out the window where another group of men was waiting for them.

* * *

Sherlock could not help but feel guilty about what was, what had, and what was going to happen to his friend. After five minutes of looking around the room Sherlock decided he had seen enough now was about to leave, when something caught his eye. Sticking out from under the sheets for the bed was what looked like a business card. But instead of a company name with an address and number to call, there was a picture of a white snake with black diamonds on its back, and on the other side of the card, written (typed rather) in red letters: **_Let's Play!_**


	4. The Phone Call

Back at the flat 221B, Sherlock and Lestrade were discussing what should be done next. "I already told you Sherlock, none of the other murders had a note, card or anything that had this design on it!" Sherlock had been busy keeping Lestrade from his work by asking him hundred questions about the previews murders, the victims and anything that might be related to them. Lestrade had taken a seat on the armrest of a chair, while Sherlock was pacing the room. Sherlock, who was wrecking around in his brain, was so consumed in his thoughts that he did not hear the phone ring. Lestrade, sympathizing the poor man, picked it up. "Hello?"

There a gap of 30 seconds of silence until Sherlock had realized that Lestrade had not said another word into the phone."Lestrade?" Sherlock said looking over his shoulder to see if the call was of any importance. "It's...It's for you...Sherlock." Lestrade walked back into the living room and put the phone on Speaker.

"Hello Mr. Sherlock Holmes,"

"John!?"

"Yes and no, this is Dr. John Watson speaking but-"

"But these aren't his words" Sherlock said finishing John sentence.

"I believe you are familiar with this method of communication? Mr. Moriarty has supplied with necessary equipment and has asked us to...give some assistance, in his little game." John said is a voice that sounded as if he had just woken up.

"Moriarty? Asking for help? That is very petty." Sherlock said, almost flattered at the fact that his enemy had to go crawling for help.

"You misunderstand me Mr. Holmes, we offered our assistance to Moriarty in return for his. we have history, Moriarty and I. If it we're not for that fact that Moriarty has already started a game with you...I would have already killed you and Dr. Watson." John said now sounding fully awake and clam.

"You're really that good?" Sherlock said amusingly.

"Well, enough of that, now listen carefully Mr. Holmes, cause I will not repeat myself."

There was silence that lasted for 15 seconds, then John spoke up again.

"A Forest, a forest filled with Diamonds, rubies, pearls and emeralds. Bought, Sold and polished. Find the Forest and you find me"

Before Sherlock could say anything the phone cut off.

"Well what the hell do you make of that?" said Lestrade.

"Our First Clue"

* * *

Lestrade was driving as Sherlock was busy typing away on his phone. "So, you have any idea where-"

"Turn left here" Sherlock injected with letting Lestrade finish. "I'd take that as a yes, so then, where are we of to?"

"The only forest with Diamonds and rubies and Pearls and-" this time, Lestrade interrupted Sherlock. "Ummm, Sherlock, you do know that those things don't come from a forest right? They have to be mined, well, except for pearls which come from-"

"Yes, I know where they come from. But you weren't listening to the other half, 'Bought, Sold and Polished'. There's a Jewelry store called 'The Forest' about 15 inutes from here, but they're planning on knocking it down to build a mall or something. So if you value John Watson's life I suggest you step on it!" Sherlock said this last part with a hint of anger mixed in it.

Lestrade obeyed the consulting detective and almost slammed his foot on the accelerator, he also called up back up it stop the construction ASAP.

* * *

When they finally arrived, they police force had gotten there first and was able to hold off the wrecking until Lestrade got there. The building was old, worn and dark, to any normal person walking by, it would have looked abandon. "Lestrade, care to enlighten us about the situation? You didn't give us much details over the phone." said Anderson walking over to Lestrade and Sherlock who were standing in front of the building.

"You take care of...this," Sherlock said waving a hand towards Anderson. "I'll find John."

"Sorry Sherlock, I can't let you go in alone, we have no idea what's in there and if there a bomb or a some kinda of trap-" Lestrade said, but Sherlock wasn't listening, he was more forced on finding his friend, with whom was kidnapped all because of Sherlock. "Wait!" ordered Lestrade who had gone back to his car to grab a small black idem. "Could be dangerous, take this with you" he said handing Sherlock a walkie-talkie. "And call us if something happens, this is John remember, you of all people should know it's not worth keeping you're then loosing him."

"I know" Sherlock said almost in a whisper, and went inside the store to find his blogger.


	5. Tired, but not Sleepy

As Sherlock walked into the darken room he whipped out a flashlight that Lestrade gave him. He scanned the room and found it almost completely empty except for a flip phone lying on the floor in front of two doors at the back of room. As Sherlock went to go pick it up, it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"I must say I'm surprised that Lestrade didn't get that one that was one of my easier ones, Mr. Holmes."

"Ah, John, how are you doing?" Sherlock said in fake pleased sounding voice. He could almost guess what was too happen next.

"As you may have noticed, there are two doors. You can only choose one."

There a deafening silence that lasted for only 30 seconds, but for Sherlock, it felt like a lifetime. Then John spoke up again.

"In one door is your dear John Watson, and the other, a surprise. Choose wisely, for each room affects each other."

Silence again.

"If you choose the one with Mr. Watson in it, you can walk out freely without an trouble from me or my men. But if you choose the other...well, if i told you that would ruin the surprise."

Then the phone went dead.

* * *

Sherlock stared hard at the two doors, there had to be something that would give a clue on which door to pick. Nothing, for once the brilliant consulting detective couldn't find anything, which was rather irritating him. If he couldn't see anything, then maybe he could use his other senses to find something. He placed his ear to the one door, nothing, then to the other, nothing. The thought had occurred to him that they must have threatened John not to make a sound. He tried looking under the door, (now he felt childish), but still found nothing. The two doors were exactly the same in every way, they were painted the same color, they had the same doorknob, same everything! He closed his eyes and stood in total silence...wait...what was that? A small noise? A sounded like...shuffling, like someone was purposely making the smallest amount of noise as possible. 1) It was John. 2) It was a gang member getting the 'Surprise' ready. Either way, both could get him to John. So Sherlock reached out and went to open the door to the left. But wait, both rooms affected each other, which meant if he choose the wrong door, he could he killing John. Then again, would the gang actually try and pull such an obvious tick? Making noise to sound like someone was trapped in there trying to get out. Sherlock decided to take that chance.

He slowly opened the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door was a long hallway with one door at the end of it. Walking ever so slowly trying not to make a sound, he approached the door and cautiously turned the door handle.

*BOOM*

* * *

The explosion was so big that it knock Sherlock back into the hallway. Once Sherlock was back on his feet and the smoke cleared, he raced into the room to find a dead body.

no. no. No. No. NO!

As he stared in shock at the dead body, he tried to notice ever way that how this body did not resemble John, but his own eyes betrayed him, instead, they searched and found every way this man DID resemble John Watson.

Blonde hair. Short. He had obviously been in the military. He was wearing the same clothes he had last seen John in. Why had he decided to take that chance? Why didn't he call Lestrade and ask for help. Why hadn't he-...Oh hello, what's this?

Sherlock now noticed two things, 1) This man WAS NOT Dr. John Watson, because this man, now that Sherlock looked closer, had a fake leg. 2) The flip phone began to ring.

* * *

"Pick the wrong door now did we?"

"John, where is he? Is he ok? TELL ME NOW!"

John gave a deep sigh, he sounded almost disappointed, a sigh that clearly said 'Sherlock you idiot! How could you miss something this big!'

"Look to your right" was all John said. And Sherlock obeyed, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

On the right side of the room, there was a window make of clear plastic that took up almost the entire wall. And on the other side of this widow, was a matching white room to the one Sherlock was now in. And sitting inside the room, was a John Watson, tied to a chair, with a phone stripped to his ear.

Then the worst happened.

Two men suddenly appeared in the room and untied John and throw him out of the chair and onto the ground. John looked almost lifeless, tried, it was obvious he hadn't slept, eaten, of drank anything since his abduction. One of the men held John's head with one hand and opened his mouth opened with the other. The second men forced something down John's throat. John gagged as they forced him to swallow. Then, as one men held him down, the other started beating John.

Sherlock nearly screamed at the sight. John was losing consciousnesses, and fast. Sherlock winced at the first sight of blood, he flipped out the walkie-talkie and yelled into it for Lestrade. He at first thought for a second at breaking the glass, but seeing how thick it was, he knew he would never get to his friend in time. OS he ran out of the door and tried the second door. It was locked. He repeatedly throw himself at the door, desperately trying to get to his friend.

"Sherlock, what in god's name is going-"

"SHUT UP AND GET THIS DOOR OPEN NOW!"

Sherlock didn't have time for this, he needed to get to John now! Lestrade called over a few of his men and within a couple of seconds the door came toppling down. Sherlock ran down the hallway which was the same as the one behind the other door. At the end of the hall there was door, just as Sherlock expected. The door was surprisingly unlocked, but as the men entered the room, they found it empty with only some blood stains left behind as a reminded of what had happened.

* * *

As they left the room Lestrade demand an answer. "They made me chose a door, one with John and the other with a 'surprise', which reminds me. Lestrade there's a dead man in the other room, I suggest we find out who exactly he is. But never mind, now that I think about it, he's probably nobody. Anyway back to the important stuff, the gang took John, I'm guessing they're going to use him as insurance next. This was just to show us what they can do, which in my opinion isn't much but simply make a man suffer, anyone can do that."

"Hold on a sec, did you say there was a dead man in the other room?" Lestrade said interrupting Sherlock ramble. Lestrade ordered a couple of his men to check it out. he and Sherlock now walked out of the room, Lestrade feeling defeated, and Sherlock feeling...anxious? Nervous? No, definitely not nervous. He was going through in his head the possibilities of what the gangs next move could be. Would they show off again? Commit another murder? Steal something? What was it they wanted?

As Sherlock was about to leave the building, he noticed a note in the far corner of the room, hiding in the darkness, it was almost like it was laughing at him. He put his gloves on and picked the paper up. After reading it, he mentally smacked himself.

The note read: _He was always RIGHT next to Sherlock, always. _

RIGHT, as in the door on the right. Sherlock was now furious, not only had they kidnapped his best friend, beat him and forced who-knows-what into him, but they made Sherlock look like a fool. Even Anderson could have figured this one out!

The flip phone began to ring, and as usual it was John. But this time, he sounded weak, pathetic, like he was dying.

"This bit was for Moriarty...he asked that if we were going to come against you to send you his love and asked us to do this one favor, MAKE SHERLOCK HOLMES LOOK LIKE A FOOL...Soon, Mr. Holmes...Soon...you shall see...what we really have in store for you..." John's voice was now fading.

"JOHN! JOHN HANG IN THERE! I'M COMING FOR YOU! ALWAYS KNOW THAT!" Sherlock stopped and recollected himself, "Now you listen to me, when i find John,a dn believe me I will, I will make your life a living hell for the rest for your miserable existence!"

Lestrade and his men were now starring at Sherlock, somehow they all know who he was talking to.

"Soon Mr. Holmes, soon..." and with that finally 'Soon' John's voice finally faded away and the phone was cut off. That finally 'Soon' echoed in Sherlock's head. He would never admit it, be it stabbed him, and made him want to stab someone.

"Was...that them?" Asked Lestrade, who had now appeared by his side. Sherlock only nodded.

"Right...Anything we need to know? That will...you know...help us find him?" Lestrade asked nervously. Sherlock shook his head as he stared as the phone in his hand.

"Okay then, we'll work on trying to find out who's body that was in the room and see if we can find anything else. I'll call you if we find anything" Lestrade said as he walked off. Sherlock only nodded again, trying to process what had just happened to him. As he wondered off the scene, we had all intentions on walking home, but, just like magic, a black car appeared by his side.

"Get in" a familiar voice said, It was Mycroft. Sherlock might have protested, but he didn't, his mind was far to busy processing what had just happened, how he could have stopped it, what was he going to do next, what might the gang do next, what were they going to do with John?

They two man didn't exchange greeting, didn't talk about how childish each one was, what Sherlock needs to do, or how Mycroft was failing at his diet. No, neither one said a word to each other, and soon, Sherlock found himself in front of 221B Baker Street, and that was where Mycroft decided to speak. Not to tell Sherlock to get, not to tell him he needs to be more cation, but only

"Get some sleep Sherlock, or at least try, have Mrs. Hudson make you some tea, and please, do eat something."

With that Mycroft closed the door and left Sherlock standing in front of his own door.

_This is useless!_ Thought Sherlock, _worrying about him won't bring him back!_ Sherlock surprised himself and actually did ask for some tea, which she did make him. And also to Sherlock surprised, he found himself laying in bed.

But of course, he did not sleep.


	6. A Cup of Tea at the Morgue

It had been 3 days since the incident at the abandoned Jewelry shop and nothing, no phones calls, no notes, no cases that somehow was connected to it, nothing! Sherlock couldn't decide, he was either worried, nervous or board. _Nervous? about what? There's for you to be nervous about? Nervous that you might fail? no, nervous about John? No, if anything, worried about John. Maybe I am board? Board yet worried? Hm, that's new, I must experiment with this later once John is back, maybe I'll even ask him about. _

Finally, after hours of pacing, and his 5th cup of tea, Sherlock's phone buzzed. "Lestrade? Is it him? Have you heard anything?"

"Hello? Sherlock? Yeah it's me, Listen about the body, we think we have found who is it."

"What? Who?" Sherlock said into the phone. _Finally! **SOMETHING** is happening!_

"You see, that's the thing Sherlock, I think it'd be better if you came down here." Lestrade's voice sounded tired and weak, something must have happened, something...not good? "I'll be down in less then 10 minutes." Sherlock said before hanging up. Sherlock turned to his Skull, "Looks like there's work to be done!"

He quickly throw his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Sherlock was about to fly out the door when he bumped into Mrs. Hudson on his way out.

"Sherlock, where on earth are you-"

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, News from Lestrade. I'll be back...later" He said placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Oh Sherlock, now get going and bring our John back!"

* * *

Sherlock was sitting in a cab when his cell rang again, This time it was Molly.

"Not now Molly, Lestrade has already called informed me about the-"

"Sherlock...help..." Molly whispered into the phone.

"Molly? What's wrong? Where are you?" Sherlock was at the end of his nerves, first John is kidnapped, then Lestrade calls, and now Molly! What next?

"They...They came for the body...I wouldn't...I didn't let them take, Sherlock! I just wouldn't! But...but they-" Molly's words got cut off with her sob.

"Molly, is Lestrade with you?" Sherlock remember that Lestrade had also said something about this mysterious body of the fake John.

"Yes...but they knocked him out, but Sherlock, I's trapped, they locked me in the-" Molly's phone went dead before she could finish.

* * *

Sherlock sat in silence, both Molly and Lestrade had attacked, but why? Why was the body important? And if it's so important why would they risk Sherlock finding it in the first room? Had they expected him to find John? And if they knocked out Lestrade why didn't they knock out Molly? Where was Molly? She said she was stuck, but where?

_THINK SHERLOCK! _He yelled at himself mentally. "_Remember, what did you hear? you heard a buzzing sound. Now, where or what in a morgue is there a buzzing sound? Machines! Good, now what kind of machine? They attackers needed to get Molly out of the way, so where-"_

Sherlock's thoughts where interrupted by the cabbie who had now been parked outside for over 5 minutes. Sherlock handed him money and went inside.

"Molly? Lestrade?" he called out, maybe by the time he got there Lestrade had already woken up, he needed the information from him about the body! "SHERLOCK! IN HERE!" even though Molly was yelling, to Sherlock it sounded far off. "MOLLY?" He yelled waking into her office.

"Sherlock! over here!" her voice was getting louder, but she obviously wasn't in her office. "MOLLY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"SHERLOCK! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Finally Sherlock realized where her voice was coming from. Molly and Lestrade were trapped inside the freezer!

"Don't worry Molly, I'll get you out, is Lestrade in there with you?" He said pressing up against the door. "Yes, but he's still out, we're both alright, nothing serious."  
Sherlock nodded, while scanning the room his eyes caught a thermometer, it was obviously for the Freezer room. And from the looks of it, the temperature for the Freezer room was dropping, and fast. Sherlock, bring the clever genius he was, guessed the code for the lock within 3 minutes. "Sherlock!" Molly yelled from the floor where Lestrade was laying knocked out on her lap.

"Should we call for help I'm mean-" Molly began but Sherlock cut her off.

"Oh no, he'll be fine, just a bump on the head. Now Molly, I need you to tell me everything that happened, and don't leave out a single detail! Well, except for the the boring ones, I don't have time for those."

"Right" Molly said with a nodded as she began her story.

"When the body was first brought her I got straight to work on trying to find out who it was, it took me while but I finally found that this is the body of Mr. Nickolas Walls, son of the owner of the 'Babylon Gardens', Lestrade just happened to be down on looking over another body on a different case, so I told him a few days ago, he must have found something because he back here then he called you. But once he hung up three man came here and knock the detective out, when they tried to take the body by force I hide it in the freezer room and switched it's tags with another body. They figured out I had switched the tags and threaten to kill me if I didn't tell them where the body was. I called for help and heard a bunch of people coming down, but the gang throw me and Lestrade in here and made a ran for it. Whoever it was who was coming down he must have chased after the gang, because...well, they forgot about me..." Molly said that past quietly, knowing that Sherlock would probably, most likely not want to be bothered with it.

"Molly," Sherlock said in a clam and cool voice. "Are you sure you're alright?" Molly was touched by the Sherlock tired to act concerned, to her, the fact that he even attempted to try and be concern showed her that Sherlock was not the same man she once knew. The man she once knew, before John Watson came along.

* * *

"Owww, my head...What happened?" Lestrade said as he woke up on a floor of the morgue. "Detective! You're alright! I was starting to get worried!" molly said as she handed him a ice oak for the bump on his head.

"Of course he's alright, I already told you that!" Sherlock said, who had just come back from looking over the body of Nickolas Walls. "I called Donavon and told her about your situation, good news, it seems you've been given the rest of the day off!" Molly said helping Lestrade sit up, his back now also had a bump in it from lying on the floor.

"The good," Sherlock said without looking away from the body, "Now you can help me find John, now tell me what you found." Sherlock now got down and squatted next to Lestrade on the floor.

"Hold it now!" Molly said turnings towards Sherlock, "Look, I know you want to find your friend, but he just woke up, and well, I don't think-"

Lestrade now cut Molly off, "No no, Sherlock is right, John is still missing and needs to be our top priority right now. Give me and hand up and tell you all I found out."

* * *

Molly had just walked back into the room carrying three cups of tea, she handed both Sherlock and Lestrade, then sat down to hear Lestrade's story. "You really didn't have to wait up for me..." she said timidly as she took a sat. "Of course we did, now your story Lestrade. Although Sherlock never really thought of anyone else, John had told him that he needed to be more considerate of others, Sherlock would have deleted this out of his brain, but two things kept him from doing that. 1) John, at this moment, Sherlock didn't know when he would see his friend again, so he was trying to remember everything John had taught him, and 2) John, John had taken away his skull and said he would not return it until he learned to be more considerate. Sherlock soon looked for every opportunity to be considerate and got his skull back in less then 2 weeks. This horrifying experience was not soon forgotten about and John was soon punished by Sherlock refusing to speak to with for a week and a half.

"I started investigating Nickolas walls when I found that he what gotten involved with a drug dealership about 2 years ago, everything was running smoothly til about 3 months ago, I don't know what, what he must have done something to upset them. I found 5 different letters to Nickolas all addressed from a company called 'The Import' it's a candle shop with a very excellent reputation, the letters all contained threats that if he gave off certain information, he would pay for it".

Sherlock nodded, he was about to go to the candle shop himself, when Lestrade's phone went off.

"Hello, DI Lestrade" He said almost out of breath, he took a sip with his and stopped himself in time before he spit it out all over Sherlock and Molly.

"Ok...yes...Of course, in fact he's right here with me."

Both Sherlock and Molly looked at Lestrade, then Molly turned to Sherlock.

"Right, give us 10 minutes, bye." With that he hung up and slid his cell back in he's pocket.

"Sherlock, a body has been found outside the candle shop." Lestrade said, obviously still hiding something. Sherlock only nodded.

"And Sherlock...this body, they think it's Dr. John Watson."


	7. Miss Foster

It was dark, he was cold, and he felt nothing that was all Dr. John Watson knew. He was lying on floor of a warehouse in God knows where, he heard faint voices, but he couldn't seem to find the bodies that they belonged to. "Oi James look! The doc is comin round!" John's eyes searched to try and find where the voice was coming from, but everything was in a blur. The doctor tried helplessly to sit himself up, but failed when he found his hands handcuffed to a stake in the ground, and his feet chained to a two other stakes. His whole body ached, he felt as if he were about to be sick, and the chains and handcuffs around his hands and feet didn't help ease the pin from the bruises and cuts on his wrists and ankles.

"Where...where am I?" John said as his vision slowly returned. A man approached the doctor and dropped a plate with an apple on it in front of him.

_Thug, darker skin, bold head, tattoo of a black diamond back snake on his left arm._

John mentally made note of anything he could see, which wasn't every much. "Hey sharky," said a high pitched, squeaky voice that came from behind the other thug. "Think we should tell the doctor a little bit about his...'Situation'?"

"Moriarty..." John said breathlessly, and with that one word he seemed to grab the attention of everyone in the room. "What'd you say?" said the thug as he grabbed John by the front of his shirt. "You had me something about Moriarty to Sherlock...why...Moriarty is..." John had to stop between words for a breath, so he was more than happy when someone else finished he's sentence, but that small piece of happiness faded when he saw who it was.

"Dead, yes John Watson, Moriarty is dead." As a woman began to walk forwards the thugs (or whoever they were) began to step back to make a clear path for her, who ever she was, she must be important.

_Women, blonde hair, tan skin, in mid 30's or early 40's, probably high up in gang._

_"A_llow me to explain Dr. John Watson; Moriarty is an old friend of mine. Before he died he left me a large amount of money and enough equipment to start a war in London. But since it's one of my good days, I won't. In a way, I and Moriarty are alike, we were both interested with Mr. Sherlock Holmes, we simply had different ways of getting to him. Moriarty went through other criminals, I decided too make my own network, the young Mr. Holmes has he's homeless network, I have a gang network."

The woman smiled and stepped closer to John. "My name Is Isabella Foster. Head of the Black Diamond Snakes."

Isabella had her long blonde hair up in a smooth bun, she had diamond blue eyes and smooth tan skin. She was very attractive, and had it not been for the fact that she had kidnapped John, he would have been hitting on.

As John stared up at Isabelle (he was chained to the ground, he had to look up at everyone,) her phone began to ring. "Hello? Miss Foster speaking."

"Oh! Hello Mr. Walls, how are you?" there was a second of silence, and during this time a devilish smile brought itself onto Isabella's face.

"What!? No I hadn't heard, I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Walls,"

"Of course I'll attend the funeral, although our plans didn't go the way we planned, we were still very close friends."

If it had not been for that smile, Isabelle would have sounded truly sympathetic. "Good-Bye Mr. Walls, I'll see you on Friday then." When she hung up she turned back to John. "I'm sorry I can't stay long to continue out little 'chat', but it seems I've got to start packing things up a bit. I don't know if my men told you or not but we're move out location soon, and unfortunately, you won't be around long enough to see the new place, it is quite charming!"

Her expression changed from a playful and sarcastic one to a wicked and hateful one. "Sharky! Claude! Take Dr. Watson here to the back room. Tommy, Danny, you two will have the pleasure of killing Dr. Watson AND telling Mr. Holmes."

A high pitched squeal came from Sharky, "But Miss Foster, I wanted to kill him!"

Isabelle only rolled her eyes, "No no Sharky, I have something special planned for you." She handed the one known as Sharky a list, "Do you think you can pick up a couple things from the shop for me?"

Sharky took one look at the list and smiled. "With pleasure!" he said grabbing the list and put it in his pocket. "Claude" Isabelle's voice rang out and the bigger thug came forwards. "After you and Sharky take Dr. Watson into the back room, meet me in the dining hall, I have something important I need to discuss with you."

Claude nodded his hand began to unchain Dr. Watson, who was so weak there was really no need for the chains.

* * *

As Claude and Sharky grabbed John and strapped him down onto what looked like a hospital bed, and rolled him down a dark and long hallway. All during the ride down the long hallway, John went in and out of conciseness.

_Sherlock, where are you? So help me if you get yourself hurt before you come rescue me I'll kill you!_

Nothing made sense anymore, who was this Isabella? Who was this Mr. Walls? What funeral? And where the hell was Sherlock!


	8. The Import'

As Lestrade and Sherlock rode to the crime scene, they sat in silence. Sherlock was accustomed with this silence, but Lestrade on the hand, found it quite awkward. "Sherlock", no reply, "Sherlock?" nothing, "SHERLOCK!"

"WHAT!?" Sherlock erupted annoyingly. "The men on the scene, they said that John- the body, has strange marks on it." Lestrade said as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. "Lestrade, if it is John, if the kidnappers have hurt him in anyway, I should probably warn you that I might do something...Illegal" Sherlock said as he slide his gloves on. Lestrade's only response was a nod, now he was sure of it, something was wrong with Sherlock. But what was it, was it that this involved John? No, Sherlock never got this sentimental, not even for John. Did Sherlock know something nobody else did? Lestrade would admit he was not as clever as Sherlock, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong with Sherlock.

When they finally got to the crime scene the body was gone, this at first made Sherlock very upset (He almost punched Anderson), but they was relived to find that the reason was because they body was still alive and was taken to the hospital.

Sherlock stood outside the candle shop and looked at the outside of it.

_30 years old, the building has had multiple owners,_

Turning his head, Lestrade was now standing next to Sherlock and the two walked almost in complete sync as they walked up to the door. Lestrade opened the door and let Sherlock in first. It was small store with what looked like bookshelves going around 3 and half of the walls. But these selves were filled with candle with scents from 'Laundry day' to 'Firefly filled sky'. Sherlock laughed at the different scents, Lestrade caught back up to his side and gave a loud sigh. "It doesn't actually small like Fireflies Sherlock". Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Obviously, it's almost impossible to small a firefly."

As the two walked up to the checkout desk Sherlock noticed a small bell, he gave the bell a small tap and a small bold headed Russian came nearly running out. "Welcome, Welcome to 'The Import! I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at the moment we are closed, so I must ask you both to leave"

Lestrade took out his badge and flashed it at the shop's manger. "Actually I don't think we have too, Detective Inspector Lestrade."

The small man nodded still keeping his over-friendly smile bright on his face. "Ahhh, of course! Please, asked whatever you please, I want deeply for this matter to be cleared so I can opened my store again. My name is Fredrick, please why don't we take this into my office."

The Russian lead the two into his office, which was a small room in the back of the store. The small room only contained a desk with a leather chair behind it, a filing cabinet, painting of Russia, a single plastic chair in front of the desk and window behind the desk.

Fredrick took his seat behind his desk and Lestrade took the plastic while Sherlock stood next to him, but he would not resume this position for long. "Now please, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Right so-" before Lestrade could say anymore Sherlock jumped in front of him and bought himself right up into the Russian's face. "TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BODY AND NICKOLAS WALLS!"

Fredrick gripped the armrests on the chair and leaned back. "I don't know anything! When I opened for business this morning and it was just laying there! And as for this Walls fellow I never heard of him!"

Sherlock took one look around the room and at the men, then turned back to Fredrick. "You're lying, you just came back from a 3 week vacation at the Babylon Gardens, you were planning on staying longer but something came up and forced you to return early. You have a wife and 3 kids, you live in a rather large house and own 2 very expensive cars. You're only the manger of this store so you obviously can't be making that much money to try and support your family, plus buy a house that large. So now tell me."

Sherlock leaned even closer to the mans face.

"What do you know about the body!?"

Fredrick turned pale. "How...How did you know?" Sherlock straightened up and gave a smirk of a smile. Lestrade spook back up, "So then, Fredrick, are you really to tell what you know? Or would you rather at the Scotland Yard?"

Fredrick began to plea, "Please...I needed the money, I would have lost my house, my family and eventually my life! Please, she told me they would be protected! She promised!"

"She?" As this word escaped Sherlock's lips the manger's face turned red. "I am doomed..."

Fredrick sighed, "Isabelle Foster, I knew her once long ago, she owned me a favor."

Sherlock looked over his shoulder to make sure he was writing this all down, oh how he hated to repeating things.

'When I got into doubt I came crawling to her, begging her for help. She told me she had a spot in her system I could fill, but it would come with a price."

"How much?" Lestrade said looking up from his notepad.

Before Fredrick could give an answer, Sherlock beat him to it. "Not money Lestrade, no, Isabelle doesn't work like that, she wants power and control. Tell me Fredrick, which do you feel more guilty of, getting involved in a drug dealership, the murder of a ex-army doctor, or the fact that you cheated on your wife?"

The manager was at the brink of a break down, "Please...Please don't tell Sophia! I'll tell you anything you want! Just don't tell my wife!"

"You're going to tell me either way Fredrick! Now tell me what you know about John Watson!" Sherlock was getting frustrated, this man obviously knew something, but what?

Fredrick gave a heavy sigh which seemed to clam his nerves. "I only heard whispers from some of the other men. They said something about Isabelle 'newest obsession'. There was this one man I knew, we use to bring the boxes to the warehouse. He said that he heard his boss say that if Miss. Foster got away with his, he was going to make her his business partner."

Sherlock nodded, "Right, now tell me, who was this man you use to work with?"

"His name was Don, Don Walters, but please, he was a nice man don't do anything to him."

Sherlock spoke as he went to leave, "Lestrade get me anything on this Don Walters, I will also need the address of the warehouse."

"Right," Lestrade sighed as he got up and walked over towards Fredrick.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, but you'll have to wait out here, Mr. Watson-"

"Doctor" Sherlock said correcting the redheaded nurse.

"DR. Watson in being check over, we ask that you be patient and we'll call you over when he is ready to see you."

_Multiple boyfriends, goes to the pub weekly, has no irresponsible when it comes to money, had problems with her mother, possible because her mother cheated on her father...5 times during their 8 year marriage... _

Sherlock was ready to spew out with all this information had Lestrade not come looking for him with some news about the case.

"We found Don Walters and the address to the warehouse, I sent men out to find him and to check out the warehouse. Don gave us the address to the warehouse, we should be getting word back soon about the warehouse but-"

"But the address of the warehouse from Don doesn't match the one Fredrick gave you." Lestrade nodded in agreement with Sherlock.

"So, you've seen John yet?"

"Not yet, I'm guessing he has some broken bones, and I assume that they tortured him so-"

"Mr. Holmes,"

At the sound of the nurses high pitched voice the two men snapped their headed in her direction.

"You may see DR. Watson now."

It had been a long day filled with sick elderly, over protective mothers and little brats with the flu. Quinn was not in the mood for a to deal with yet another over concerned relative. Quinn brushed her curly red hair behind her ear. She had just gotten a call from her soon-to-be ex boyfriend who had found out about her other soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

"This way Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson is starting to wake up so he might be weak and his words slurred, so please, don't over exhaust him."

She opened the door the John's room and left to change then was planning to go home to spent the night a quiet night home.

"Night Quinn!" said a brunette behind a desk, "Night Danielle, see you tomorrow." The brunette gave a small laugh, "Nope! I'm leaving for a holiday tomorrow, see next week!" Quinn gave a fake laugh, "Well lucky you! See you then!"

Quinn was looking forward to cuddling on the couch with her two year old Yorkie. As she went to open her car door a a hand came up from behind her and cover her mouth with a piece of cloth. Quinn was a college student who only working as an intern, but she knew exactly what was to happen next, everything went black.


	9. Wakening

Sherlock sat in silence as he stared at his flatmate who had yet to wake.

**Found the warehouse, turns out Fredrick was telling the truth,**

**bring Don Walters in for questioning. -LG**

"Sh'lock?"

At the sound of his name Sherlock looked up and walked over to John. "Don't try John, you're safe. They found you outside of a candle store. You're at Bart's, don't and move or anything, you'll probably be in a lot of pain."

John opened his eyes only slightly so he could Sherlock hovering over his bed. "Isa'bel...Fos-"

"Isabelle Foster, yes we know about her, I would be searching for her right now. But I had time for a break so I decided to see how you were doing"

John tried to give a small laugh, but his chest hurt too much. Sherlock went back and took his seat next to John's bed, he knew that ordinary people usually sat and tried to comfort people when they were in the hospital, but Sherlock wasn't sure how to go about it. He wanted to ask John so many questions, but he knew he would only make it worse.  
To Sherlock's luck his phone went off,

**You can thank me later, just making sure you don't own me any favors **

**-MH**

Sherlock gave a confused face, what on earth could his brother being talking about now?

"Wha-" John began but Sherlock cut him off, "Mycoft, he must be just gotten back from his getting his wisdom teeth pulled out."

As Sherlock was putting his phone away a nurse came in the room. "Dr. Watson? I've been informed that once you are able, we are going to be moving you to a private room."

John gave a small smile, he would have protested saying that this room was perfectly fine, but his throat hurt too much.

Once the nurse finish looking over John vitals and had left, Sherlock finally spoke. "That might be the one thing Mycoft is good at."

"Hmm?" John said in response "Repaying his debts." John smiled weakly at his friend, but soon his smiled faded as he reminded something, something important.

"Sh- Shar- Shark-" John's throat began to flare up.

"Shark?" Sherlock repeated, "Sharky, Clau- Claude, Tom- Tommy."

Sherlock quickly stopped him, "If you're not ready John, don't try." A small part of Sherlock was angry with himself, those names were his next clue! But that's what are suppose to do, right? Make them comfortable and coddle them and all that sentimental stuff.

John raised his eye brow, Sherlock sighed, "Sharky Claude and Tommy right?"  
John nodded. "Right, I'll give those names to Lestrade, they probably won't do him any good since we only know their first names, but it's better than nothing I suppose."

John now raised both his brows, "...Wow..." He coughed, Sherlock, ignoring him, wiped out his phone. "Do you know this man?" Sherlock put the phone right up to John's face. John looked closely at the picture, it was a picture of a short, bold, And Russian man, and he shook his head as slowly as he could.

"I didn't think so, what about this man?" Now there was a picture of short, tan man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, John shook his head again. "Didn't think so, well I guess they can live then..." Sherlock mumbled that last part.

"What!?" John said as loudly as he could without hurting himself.

"Hmm? Oh, that first man was Fredrick, he is the owner of the candle shop they found you in front of, the second is a man he worked with him whose boss knew Miss. Foster."

John nodded; he began to wonder just how much trouble Sherlock had gotten into while he was gone.

* * *

Sherlock was outside John's private room; they had just gotten him settled in. Sherlock getting inpatient, Lestrade was suppose to come by to pick him so he could see the warehouse for himself. Sherlock watched afar, John had fallen asleep and the nurse had just left the room. Everything was so peaceful, quiet, and clam, he hated it. But he knew that's what friend's were supposed to do. He was ready about to call Lestrade and ask where he was when he phone began to ring.

"Hello Mr. Holmes, I'm sorry for not calling sooner, but I've been caught up in some business."

"Miss. Foster I assume?" Sherlock said coldly into the phone.

"Please, call me Isabelle," She said sweetly.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't know, I've never had the pleasure of being a criminal." Sherlock began to walk down the hall away from John's room, the last thing he needed was John worrying about him while he was suppose to be resting.

"Pity, Well Mr. Holmes, I was wondering if we could meet up sometime, I've been dying to that sexy face of yours with my own eyes for some time now. Oh yes, by the way, that warehouse is completely empty, I made sure my men cleaned it out before they left. How is Johnny doing? I hope my men didn't break him too much."

"Really? Because I was under the impression that you wanted him killed." Johnny, that was what Moriarty use to call John, it was almost sickening.

"Well I admit I did, but good help is soooooo hard to find these days, I was going to have him killed then wrap he up and give him back all dolled up with a big red bow. But it seems my men we almost caught by some copper doing about his rounds. They were annoyingly loud when I had them killed. But not to worry, I won't be making that mistake again. Next, I think I'll keep him."

"When and where?" This woman was twisted, Sherlock was glad John couldn't hear this, he would surely be sick.

"Tomorrow night at the Crystal Moon restaurant at _'The Babylon Gardens'_. Where something nice, bye doll."  
Isabelle nearly chirped then hung up.

"Sir?" Sherlock looked up to see a young nurse, "Yes?" Sherlock said slipping his phone back into his coat pocket.

"There's a Greg Lestrade waiting in front for you," She was nervous, this was obviously her first time. "Ah yes thank you." As Sherlock walked pass her he turned slightly to see one of the head nurses yelling at her, "I swear Daisy! If you don't start paying attention more you're going to get fired! Now listen because this is the last time I'm telling you! The patient in room 413 needs his medicine, he needs-"

"But Mrs. Howard, I just know he's already been given it, if you give him too much it could make him worse-"

"DAISY LOUIS!" The older woman took a deep breath, "If he was given his medicine it would marked off on this paper, and as you can clearly see-"

"She right, if you give him too much more it will make him worse."

The two women turned to see a tall, thin, man standing in the hall. "Please excuse us sir, this is a new employee here and hasn't quite gotten the hang of how we do things here. She's always forgetting who gets what this one!" The older women said with a fake laugh.

"But Mrs. Howard-"

"Not now Daisy!"

"Mrs. Howard is it? Well I can tell you for certain the patient in room 413 has already been given his medicine. If you would just listen to Miss. Daisy here you might have known that."

"Sir, I am the head nurse here, I think I would know which patients have been given what."

"Yes, I would think so too, but if you would look at the papers in your hands you would know that that is the papers for room 513."

Mrs. Howard opened her mouth to yell at Sherlock, but quickly shut it when she realized he was right. "Wha- how-"

"Mrs. Howard I suggest you follow your doctor's orders and get a pair of glasses. I know you've been telling yourself you'll be fine because your eyes 'Aren't that bad', but it would seem they are getting worse and they will continue to do so. Good evening!" And with that Sherlock turned to leave again, leaving Mrs. Howard in shame.

Mrs. Howard quickly felt the scene to attend to another patient, while Miss. Louis standing there looking over her clipboard.

"Don't worry, you're fine." Sherlock's voice echoed back as he turned around the corner and went to find Lestrade.


	10. The Crystal Moon

Isabelle was right; her men did a wonderful job on making sure everything was cleaned, too clean. Sherlock deduced that the one of the men was from Asia and another was from Africa. He also found that the warehouse had been cleaned about 5 hours ago, and the men most likely had gone back to where it was they came from and that one of the men, most likely the African one, was planning on going on the run soon. He most likely was forced into join their gang and now wanted out.

The night came when Sherlock to meet Isabelle, he wore his usual suit and made sure to grab John's gun before he left.

The Crystal Moon was a rooftop restaurant on top of the resort. It was five star and only the most famous and richest people got in. But tonight it was empty, all the tables were set, but no one was at them, all except one. A tall, thin, black hair woman was sitting at a table at the far end of the roof.

"Evening Mr. Holmes, I hope I find you well?"

"Please, it's Sherlock, and I assume you must be Miss. Foster, please skip the small talk, I'm due back at the Yard early tomorrow and I would like to have a full nights rest so please, make this quick."

Lie. Sherlock had to intent to get a full night's sleep. In fact, he probably wasn't even going to sleep tonight. He plans included, having Miss. Foster locked away, finding out the rest of her plans and stopping them and checking up on John one last night, then if he had time, test out a new experiment.

"Isabelle please, how is John doing? Last I hear he was a bit broken."

"He's recovering, but enough about him, I would like to know a bit more about you. I've hear you mention Moriarty a couple of times, how are you related to him?"

"Oh I'm not. I knew him back in high school. We had a complicated relationship, I first met him when I found out he was plotting against our English teacher. I helped him out and every since we've been...allies."

"You were he's lover?"

"Yes and no, I was known to be by our other classmates, but in truth I was nothing more than a pawn in his game. I learned all of his techniques, I did all of his dirty work, and because of it he owed me a favor. Right before his death I met up with him, I was to take over his web if anything was to happen to him. But that's when you stepped in, and you took his whole little empire down."

"But that's not why you're here tonight, to avenge his 'little empire'."

"No, I'm very angry with you Mr. Holmes, do you know why?"

Sherlock stopped for a minute, if Isabelle was truly suppose to take over Moriarty's web, why hadn't anyone said or knew anything about this woman? Out of all the men he killed, all the spies and snipers know of them knew what was to happen after Moriarty's death.

"Because I killed Moriarty."

Isabelle gave a sad little laugh, "Yes, but not only that. Moriarty, he, he told me about you. How clever you were, how he was 'distracted' by you."

"And...?"

"He was fascinated with you, Sherlock. I tried, I honestly did, but the more I learned about you, the more I hated you."

"Why? If you're not only here to 'avenge' Moriarty, than why else are you here?"

"Because he turned me down, he flat out rejected me. You brainwashed him, and now I'll have to stop you."

"So you're blaming me because Moriarty turned you down?"

Isabelle snapped, everything about her twisted, she went from calm and cool, to twisted and Insane. "NOT MORIARTY YOU IDIOT! JOHN WATSON! THAT MORON TURNED ME DOWN! I OFFERED HIM A CHANCE OF A LIFE TIME! FREEDOM FROM A LIFE WITH DISAPPOINTMENT AND MISERY AND HE TURNED ME DOWN!"

Isabelle sprang forwards and started choking Sherlock. "YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! YOU'RE BRILLIANT AND CLEVER! BUT YOU'RE SO STUPID! PEOPLE CARE FOR YOU! THEY NEED YOU! BUT YOU PUSH THEM AWAY AND IT DRIVES THEM INSANE!"

So this was it, Isabelle truly did love Jim Moriarty, but that psychopath was so consumed with crimes that he never noticed her and pushed her away and treated her like just another pawn. And when she learned of Sherlock and John, she obviously thought the same thing was going on between them. How pathetic.

"DIE SHERLOCK HOLMES! HE DOESN'T NEED YOU! I'LL BE TWICE A BETTER FRIEND THEN YOU EVER WERE! OH HE DOESN'T SEE IT NOW, BUT HE'LL COME AROUND! I'LL MAKE HIM HATE YOU! I'LL MAKE HIM RUE THE DAY HE MET YOU! SO YOU CAN JUST DIE SHERLOCK HOLMES! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Sherlock was able to stop her from strangling him, but he was having a hard time prying her off his body. She dug her nails into his skin making him bleed. She kept trying to bit him, kick him, and punch him, anything that would cause him pain.

"Miss Foster!" two men came running over, one pulled her off of Sherlock, and the other held Sherlock back. "I think I'll be leaving Miss. Foster, like I said I'd like a full night's sleep, (maybe now that didn't sound so bad, well maybe not a full night's sleep, but at least a couple hours.)

Gathering her senses back, Miss Foster pulled away from the man who was holding her back. "What's the rush Mr. Holmes? Please don't leave yet, I have a special gift for you."

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his ringing phone. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Isabelle said as she turned to her men, "Tommy," The man who was now standing next to her walked over and tool Sherlock's phone out of his pocket and placed it up to Sherlock's ear.

"Hello,"

"Sherlock, its Lestrade." Lestrade sounded a bit frantic as he spoke from the other side of the phone.

"Problem Lestrade? You sound like you've just been given a scare."

"Sherlock, it's John, He's gone."

"WHAT!?...again?"

"Yeah, I've already got all my men working on it, I called Mycroft, he said he's sending some men over to help with the search. We found one of the nurses knocked out and the windows been broken into."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why knock the nurse out AND break into the window? Was the nurse present when the window was broken?"

"No, she said a men approached her when she went to enter the room and knocked her out."

Sherlock looked up at Isabelle; she had a twisted smile written across her face. "Lestrade, I think I know where he is."

"Oh, really, where? Just give me and address and I'll come at once."

Isabelle walked over and plucked the phone from Tommy's hand. "Hello Inspector, sorry Sherlock can't talk right now. Can I take a message?"

Lestrade guessed at once who it was, "Miss Foster I assume? Just tell me what you want and give Mr. Holmes back; I assume you also have Dr. Watson? I'd like him back too thank you very much."

"Sorry Inspector, Dr. Watson is a bit tied up right and Sherlock is, well he's held up at a date right now. Talk to you later."

With that she hung up, "Now, back to you Mr. Holmes," she said getting right up in his face. "Tommy, go see if Dr. Watson is ready."


	11. Unhappy Memories

Sherlock soon found himself tied to chair with a gun pointed at him. "Is this really necessary?"

Isabelle sat in a seat across from him enjoying a glass of red wine. "I'm afraid so, can't take any chances with you Mr. Holmes."

"Hmmm," was the only response Sherlock gave, his neck and throat were beginning to flare up.

Isabelle Foster could remember ever wrong that was ever done to her. Every insult, ever rumor, and ever hit which she received from her abusive father. But there were three advents which stood out the most. 1) When her mother abandoned her with her drunken father at age 3, 2) When she first met Moriarty, 3) When she committed her first crime. At age 19 Isabelle developed a disorder where she could literally go crazy. Over the years she learned to control it, but every once in awhile, she couldn't, it would take over her and control her mind.

Her very first crime was the murder of her father, she hacked him to death with his own axe. She killed him after knowing about Moriarty for 5 months, and in that time she became obsessed with him. Moriarty, on the other hand, had shown very little interest with her but only began turning his heads towards her when he show how twisted, wicked and malice she really was. With his help she covered up her father's death and put the blame on her mother who was sentenced to death. Since then she is now wanted in over 10 different countries, is in the top 10 most wanted, and was starting to make her own web.

When Moriarty had offered his web to her, she couldn't refuse. But little did she know that Moriarty had considered what might happen if Sherlock should win, and figured that in the end, Sherlock would bring her to justice. He just needed someone to look bad and try to play 'head leader' in the meantime, and Isabelle was just the idiot to do it.

"Miss Foster," A deep voice said brings her out of her thoughts. "Yes Louie?" she answered sweetly back. "He's here" Louis answered back, but with no expressions. "Good, bring him in."

Isabelle had a weak spot for boys with cute kiddy names. All she could think about was all the time Moriarty had allowed her to call him 'Jimmy'. But as time went on, and he slowly pushed her away, she began to wonder how many other women Moriarty had allowed to call him that. If Isabelle could go back in time there was only one thing that she would change, she that had been the one to kill Moriarty.

* * *

The back of Sherlock's chair was facing towards the door, which made him worry about what condition his friend was in. As the doors flew open he heard a familiar voice groan with pain. He began to long to turn around to face his friend to see just how bad of a condition he was in. "Turn...me...around..." he said in a hoarse voice when he came to the realization that they were dragging John in.

"Alright boys, place Dr. Watson down right there, oh and Timmy, be a dear and turn Mr. Holmes around."

Sherlock could hear John's arm fall to the ground with a sickening *Smack* and then was jerked around by a large man. "Much better, thank you boys, that will be all!"

"John...are you alright...can you hear me?" Sherlock tried with all his might to keep his voice calm, cool and stay. But after being attacked by Miss. Foster his voice sounded hoarse, distant and shaken.

"Sher'lck?" John was able to slur out, he looked drained and tired. His eyes had bags under them and he could barely keep them opened. He had bruises all over him from head to toe, and he had a swollen black eye.

"Dr. Watson, how good of you to join us! I was just telling Sherlock here about out little talk earlier."

"Le...Sh'lock...go..." Sherlock slurred out with whatever strength he could muster up. "I'm sorry John, but I'm afraid Sherlock can't go. No, he can't go anywhere."

Isabelle turned her back to the two and spoke so quietly only she could hear herself. "This is it, this is what everything I've done has been for. This is where MY reign begins, this is only the start, and I will not stop, not until those stupid, idiotic morons know the true fullness of my wrath."

Isabelle sun around back to the two men, "Right then, the show must go on!" Her blacks heels clicked loud as she walked past Sherlock and over towards John. "Let's start with you," she said as she knelt down next to him.

"TOMMY, TIMMY! Take Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson out to the back, IT STARTS TONIGHT!"


	12. Rejection

To John it was only an unhappy memory, to Isabelle, it was the night she truly began to hate Sherlock Holmes.

John's hand and feet were both bound, he was pretty sure he was chained to something, be he was so drugged up and beaten up that he could hardly tell where he was. He was starting to drift back in unconsciousness when he heard the sound of heels clicking against the hard concert floor coming towards him.

"Now now Dr. Watson, please try and stay awake, I have some business to discuss with you."

John looked up at the woman who was now standing in front of him. Had he seen her before? Yes, yes he had. Isabelle, that was her name wasn't it?

_Jet black hair put up in a messy bun, green eyes, tan skin, black skirt, lacy bright pink top,_

"What...do you...want?" John said gasping for air. Isabelle gave a hearty laugh, "You, Dr. John Watson, I want you to be my ally. I want you to trust me so I can trust you. I want you and only you, Dr. John Watson."

John was too weak to say anything back, no he need his strength later, oh how he wanted to make some snappy remake. "Now tell me Dr. Watson, when was the exact moment when you decided to put your trust Mr. Holmes? Was it when you show his gift? Was it when he used it on you? Or was it when you found out he has no friends? Do tell me."

Sherlock? Yes, Sherlock Holmes, my friend, best friend, leaves body parts around the flat, plays the violin in the middle of the night, consulting detective, John thought as he reminded himself. Hes head was still in a blur, everything was fuzzy and the room seemed to be spinning.

"For me," Isabelle began as she started walking in a circle around John, She was like a vulture circling its dying prey. "It was back in high school, out English was a strict man, they say that he use to be a cop. And once he found that I was buying drugs he was going to turn me in, he only needed proof."

John was starting to see better, he could see the disgust on Isabelle's face as she thought back on memories. "I was desperate, then he showed up. It was chance really, apparently out teacher was on to Moriarty as well, had all the proof and evidence he needed. He was on his way to the police station when a young and eager Moriarty had a someone from a mafia shot him. Everyone just assumed he was an old enemy just getting revenge." When Moriarty found out that I had it out for our teacher as well, he decided that I would make a useful alliance."

John was not laying on his back staring up at Isabelle, what could she possibly want him for? If not to get at Sherlock then what? He was an ex army doctor, sure he had some training, but if Isabelle really wanted someone with military training she could get them almost anywhere. Why an ex army doctor who had been injured? It didn't make sense.

Isabelle could see a questioning look on John face, "Just in case you're wondering, this has nothing to do with your military past. No my dear John, this has everything to do with your loyalty, your trust, your faith. Not with what people have made, but with who you are."

John struggled to sit up, he wasn't sure what it was, but he leaned up against something which help so he wouldn't have to tilt his head so much.

"What...do...you...want?" John said breathlessly, he still had no idea what she wanted, and until he did he wouldn't know how to react.

"I'll make it simple John, join me or die, either put your complete trust in me or die. Sherlock doesn't want or need you, but I do, John, I do. I'll look after you John, I'll be everything Sherlock couldn't!"

John shook his head and took a deep breath, "You're just as Insane as Moriarty! if you seriously think that I'd-"

*SMACK*

John's right cheek began to burn, and as Isabelle's hand collided with John's cheek, whatever it was he leaning up against, he banged his head on it.

"No one, NO ONE, says no it me! My dear John Watson, I thought you were different." Isabelle bent down and stroked her hand over the cheek she hit. "I thought you were special, but no, you're just like all the rest! They amaze you, make you think that maybe you do have a purpose in life. But now you listen to me John, because I know what it's like. And before you now it, they've moved on, they because board with you, but they don't have the heart to tell you, mostly because they don't have one at all!"

John shook his head, his vision was finally completely back, he looked over and saw he was leaning on some pole which he was chained to. "Your...Your insane!"

Isabelle just smiled, "I've known Moriarty since high school, I've his most trusted ally, I'm the one who he turned his web over it, of course I am!"

"BOOOOOOYS!" Isabelle nearly sang out, two large men appeared next to Isabelle. "He's useless to me now, take him away and dispose of him, take him somewhere no one will find him and kill him. Make sure no one finds him until AFTER you've killed him, I don't want any witnesses."

"Yes Miss. Foster" The two said in one accord, then unchained John and dragged him away.

* * *

So where in a dark alley, two men began their dirty work.

"Are you sure about this Sharky? Miss. Foster specifically told me and Tommy to kill him, don't you have somethings to get for Miss. Foster? I saw her give you a list?"

Danny was a fairly tall man with pale skin and bright baby blue eyes. He was naturally a good person, gave money to homeless people, did time in the army, and never cheated, not in a relationship or in a game (Only once, and that was in a poker game where $10,000 was on the table, he was not going lose!). He never did like to kill, but he was more scared for his life.

Sharky on the other hand was a short almost bold man. He had lost almost all his hair and on top of being short he slouched. He was quick to get any chance to do anything that had dirty work in it. He wanted to get Miss. Foster's attention, all long as he stayed on Miss. Foster's good side, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about his life.

"I gave the list to Tommy, now come one! Lets get on with it!"

Danny shook his head, "Don't be so quick to soak your hands in someone's blood, that's what my mate from the army told me. I don't kill for fun, I don't kill when it's personal, but when its either you or them, that's a whole different story."

After those words is when it started, that's when they started beating him, Sharky did most of the beating, Danny might get a punch or kick in, but he found that with each blow his stomach felt worse and worse. John was nearly beat to death when Danny heard someone coming. As Sharky continued beating John, Danny walked slowly over to corner and looked over the side, a cop was coming round.

"I TOLD YOU THIS SPOT WAS NO GOOD!" Danny said nearly running back over to Sharky. "This spot is as good as any!" Sharky said without stopping from his 'work'.

Danny looked down at the doctor, he looked dead enough. "He dead Sharky!" Danny looked around and saw a candle store not to far away. He recognized it as a store owned by another one of Isabelle's man, some Russian if he remembered correctly. Yes, that's right, Fredrick owned this store, Fredrick had married his Danny's sister. Danny could still remember the day when he found out Fredrick had an affair, Fredrick thought no one knew, but they did. Fredrick's might not have know, but his co-works did. Danny hated this man, he might not kill when it was personal, but he still would get revenge.

"Come on, we'll leave the body over there."

Danny and Sharky lifted John Watson's unconscious, but alive, body over to the candle shop and left he there to bleed to death.

As the cop came around the corner he noticed a blood spots on the ground. Danny and Sharky were lucky enough not to get any blood in front of the alley, but there was some that lead over to the candle shop. Soon enough he show the body, looking over it he noticed it matched a description of a missing Dr. John Watson and soon called the Yard.

Afar watching from another building was Danny and Sharky. "Are you sure he was dead?" Danny asked Sharky, "Ha! I'd bet my life on it!"

"Well that's good," Danny said as they turned to leave, "Because if he isn't, it will cost our lives."


	13. Lestrade comes throught

Mrs. Hudson sipping a hot cup of Tea, she hadn't heard anything from or about her boys for a couple of days now. It did make her a bit nervous, but this wasn't the first time this happened, and knew it wouldn't be the last. As she took another sip she looked through some papers from the person living in 221A, it was just about time for them to pay their rent. Mrs. Hudson never liked to make it a habit of pestering people about paying their rent, and thankfully she never had too. Although they had paid late a couple of times, they always paid in full and would pay earlier the next time.

As she was about to take another sip she phone rang. Sherlock had once tried to get her a cell phone once, he probably had hid one in house for in case of emergencies even. But she never used the phone all that much so she always used to a house phone.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson?" said a familiar voice on the other end. "Yes, this is her speak, who is this?"

"It's Lestrade, from the Scotland Yard?"

"Oh yes, hello dear, how are you? Have the boys gotten into more trouble?" Although Mrs. Hudson was a little mad at Lestrade after Sherlock's 'death', she knew it wasn't his fault and he couldn't have helped it that he had to arrest him, it was his job after all. She some forgave him and was now only mad at Donavon and Anderson (Although she ever really liked them from the start, especially once she learned Donavon's 'nickname' for Sherlock).

"Yeah, a bit. I don't mean to bother you, but when you get the time, could you possible bring Sherlock and John a change of clothes? They need 'em and I don't think they'll have to stay the night at the hospital, and you know how Sherlock is about hospitals."

Lestrade gave a small laugh, over time he grew to like Mrs. Hudson every much (honestly, how didn't?). Although he never admitted it, he was relived a little once she told him she had forgiven him after the fall. Another thing that he never admitted was that in his opinion made the best tea in the world.

He heard a small sigh come from the woman, "Of course dear, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"You really are a saint Mrs. Hudson! see you soon than!"

"Oh Lestrade, see you too than!"

As she hung up she gave a small, not annoyed but more amused, sigh. "Those two will be the death of me!" she said she happily as she climbed the stairs to the boys flat.

* * *

John Watson was tied up tight and thrown into a corner; they were still at the '_Babylon Garden'. _One man stood with a gun pointed at John guarding him nearly blocking his view of Sherlock. Part of him wanted to move to keep Sherlock in sight. If he could see him he felt like he might somehow keep him safe. But part of him was glad he couldn't see, because he knew, somehow deep down inside, Isabelle wouldn't just kill him. No, she was like a cat, she would play with her prey, then kill it.

When Sherlock was out of his view he hears what sounded like a whimper. No, Sherlock doesn't whimper, Sherlock could face pain; sure he had heard him groan in pain, but whimper, that was something Sherlock didn't do.

John leaned back, on the wall or the floor; he wasn't sure which one he leaned one. His body ached with pains, it would hurt it tried to move even the slightest bit. Trying to save Sherlock was out of the question.

Mycroft. Did he like have the videos from every security camera in London or something? Why was he? John gave a quick scan around the room. No, just as he thought no cameras.

John went to open his mouth to call out to Sherlock, but no sound would come out. What good would it do anyways? Perhaps he just wanted to let Sherlock know he was still alive, or maybe perhaps, he wanted to make sure Sherlock was still alive.

As the man who was beating Sherlock stepped away, Isabelle walked over and kicked him in the stomach, simply for the pleasure of it. Then she bent down and whispered so only Sherlock could hear her.

"I'm not done with you yet, no, I've only physically weakened you. Mentally."

She stood up and spoke in a normal voice now, "If you can physically wound someone, the worst you can do is either scar them, hurt them in a way that they can never heal, or kill them. Killing them right away is no fun. No, but mentally hurting them, mentally wounding them so they can't heal, mentally killing them. You're not only ruin them, but you turn them into a whole different person."

"Is that what you want?" Sherlock said as he gasped for air. "Because I don't think so, you wanted John to join you because you thought he would understand...(Breath Sherlock,[get out of my head John!] Take it easy)...You wanted to 'save' John from the hurt and pain you went through. But you also now believe that I've convinced him stay loyal to me. You don't want to turn me into a different person, no, you liked Moriarty for who he was, and changing him would have only ended with hurting you. So, therefore, you don't want to hurt John, and changing me would do just that. So now tell me, what is it you really want?"

Isabelle smile gave a maniacal laugh, "Oh no Mr. Holmes, you seem to understand. I'm going to mess you up in every way possible. John Watson on the other hand, once you're gone, will be mine. I can make him turn, eventually, sooner or later, will give up. No I won't kill him, but I will push to the edge and back. And that cycle will continue over and over and over, until one day, when he finally has had enough, when his strength begins to fail him, he will give himself over to me, and he will be mine and mine alone."

"Do you seriously think I would join you?"

Both Isabelle and Sherlock were surprised at John injection in their conversation.

"The 'web' you were 'given' to by Moriarty is practically falling apart. You tried to have me killed and now you're trying to kill my best friend. Why on earth would I join you!?"

"Because you won't have any other choice."

"I can always die. Maybe not by your hand, but like you said, my strength will eventually fail me. And when it does I won't give up to you, no, if anything, I'd let myself die first!"

Isabelle walked over to John and bent her up torso so that she could stare him in the face, but still be above him. "You know it's funny, a few years ago I said those same words about Moriarty, and now look where we are. He won't always be there for you John, he can't, you know that don't you?"

John looked her straight in the eye and said "I won't always need him, and that's okay, just as long as he knows I WILL always be there for him."

* * *

Isabelle couldn't take it; no matter what she did they just wouldn't cooperate! Why couldn't John see that this was best for him? Why couldn't he see what Sherlock had done to him? She remembered what it was like with Moriarty.

There was that one night, that one night when he had taken her out to dinner and then to the theater. Afterword's, he had walked her home, he had his arm around her waist and his coat was around her. As she walked up the steps to her front door she dug through her purse and got her keys out. As she opened the door she went to take one step into her house when she turned around. She invited him inside, to sure where she was going to go from that. Instead Moriarty walked up to her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Ever time Moriarty had kissed her, it had been filled with force, it was demanding, it was hard, but she loved it. This was different; it was soft, gentle and sweet. She could still taste the wine from that evening lingering on his and her lips. That single moment felt like it could go on for all eternity, but all in all that was all it was, a moment. A moment she would give her life up in a heartbeat if she could have it again.

That moment, just the thought of it drove her mad. He had used her! That kiss! That wonderful, amazing, heart melting, beautiful, perfect, malice, maniacal, betraying, evil, beastly, hateful kiss! It was all part of his plan, and she had fall right into it! No! She would not let that happen again to anyone else! Even if she had to kill John, she was going to keep him safe from the evil Sherlock Holmes!

That was it, Isabelle snapped, and this time for good. She turned and jumped on top of the already weak and wounded Sherlock. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screamed as she throws her fists down on his face. She put her hands around his neck and tried to strangle him. "NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! NEVER NEVER EVER EVER!"

As she crawled on the floor off of Sherlock, her jet black hair fell over her face covering it like a vial. "YOU!" she barked at the man who was previously beating Sherlock. "HOLD DOWN SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

She got up and trudged over to John, she looked like an insane zombie. Her hair was a mess, she eyes were huge yet hollow and she looked paler than ever.

"Don't worry John, I'll keep you safe, and Sherlock, that mean and evil Sherlock Holmes will never be able to harm you EVER AGAIN! NEVER NEVER EVER EVER!"

She drew out a knife that she had strapped to her leg under her dress. She raised it above her head and pointed it down at John. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a little bit, but then it will be over, and he will never be able to hurt again, Never Never ever ever."

* * *

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Isabelle brought the knife down, Sherlock bite, kicked and squirmed his way out of the man's arms. But he hadn't made it in time to stop Isabelle.

John went it, a hot and burning pain in his arm. He looked over; a knife was dug into his skin. His head grew light and he began to lose feeling in his right arm. "Sher'lock" he managed to get out before he fell onto his back.

Everything was beginning to blur, "John? John!" Sherlock struggled to try and get over to his friend, but he was holding Isabelle back, plus her two goons were now taking out their guns. "Do you really think I would like you and him get away that easy? DO YOU!?"

John was slowly fading, he suddenly heard yelling. Now there were others in the room, bodies began to fill the roof top. People began to point guns at people. Which were friend and which were foe, John could not tell anymore.

"John!?" A familiar voice was now ringing in his ear. Sherlock's voice. He felt someone lifting him in their arms.

_No Sherlock, leave me to rest, can't you see I'm tired? I still haven't recovered from when they tried to beat me to death, plus whatever beatings did to me now, please let me rest? Please?_

* * *

The men from the Scotland Yard now filled the roof top. "About time!" Sherlock yelled as Lestrade and his men flew their guns out and arrested the men.

As soon as Isabelle had cuffs around her wrists and was being taken away Sherlock rushed over to his friend's side. "Sherlock? Oh god, is he ok? What did they do to the two of you?"

Lestrade was now by Sherlock's side, "Don't worry, an ambulance is on its way, just keep him awake!"He instructed.

_This is it_ Lestrade thought in his head, _this is what Sherlock knew! John...isn't going to be ok, is he?_

"Sherlock, you need to tell me everything. You know something, I know you do."

_Oh god, and the other day when he was being all...human...when he was around me and Molly, he was looking for comfort! Oh god what's going to happen?_

"Sherlock?"


	14. All The Answers

Sherlock and Lestrade were back in the waiting room, Sherlock sitting in a chair resting and Lestrade standing next to him waiting for an explanation.

"Ok Sherlock, walk me through, because I really have no clue what's going on anymore."

"Back at the Jewelry store, when I picked the wrong door. Two men forced John to take some liquid, after his second disappearance, when we didn't hear back from him in 3 days; I spent that time trying to find out what exactly they gave him."

"And what did you find?"

"It's a rare type of poison; it slowly kills the person from the inside. It takes about 4 days until the person dies, and during that time the victim is usual in agonizing pain. If the victim can get help in time, there is little hope for them and 8 out of 10 victims of it die."

"Ok, I understand that now, but- I still have nothing about this Isabelle Foster person, why the nurse was knocked out, how they got the _Crystal Moon_."

"Well, it all started out years ago after my fall. Moriarty appointed Isabelle head of his web, but he knew that if I did somehow survive I would take it out and destroy it, he just needed someone to play head until I did so. He knew Isabelle would fail, that's why he didn't bother to tell any of his men about her being the new head. Years later Miss. Isabelle Foster has failed at Moriarty's web and has started her own smaller one. They are involved in a drug dealership with the Nickolas Walls, the son of the owner of _The Babylon Gardens_. Mr. Walls helps smuggle the drugs in with the special wine that the resort owns. After awhile Nickolas wants out but because he knows too much Miss. Foster won't let him. So she has Fredrick from the candle shop send Mr. Walls threats.

"Nickolas Walls gets tired of everything and plans to go to the police, Isabelle finds out and start killing the top members of the resort. But when that doesn't work she kills him, that's where she went wrong. She soon realized that I and John are on her case and two things come to mind. 1) If she doesn't act fast she will be caught. 2) Her crazy mind sees me and John as another version of her and Moriarty and she most 'save' John.

"She first gets John because of Fredrick, I didn't realize it at first, but Fredrick has a son named after him who works at _The Babylon Gardens_ as a waiter. Fredrick the junior is also working for Isabelle and tells her that I and John are staying at the resort, has her men come over and kidnap him. As for knocking out the nurse it was because she needed someone who knew where John's room was, honestly inspector I thought ever you could have figured that one out! But anyways before you lock Miss. Foster up I would have her tested for insanity, I don't think she is fully yet, she is on the edge of it which could interfere with having her lock away.

"Now if that answers all your questions Lestrade I need to focus on to save John before the poison kills him!"

Lestrade stood with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, he quickly processed all the information and sent men to find Fredrick's son. "Is there any cure for the poison?"

Before Sherlock could answer a familiar face came walking through the doors to the ER. "Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes?" Sherlock said standing up; he quickly recognized the face as Daisy Louis.

"Dr. Watson is being operated one as we speak. The doctors say that if they can find where the poison has spread and how quickly it is spreading they may be able to stop it and remove from Dr. Watson, but there still is a 76% chance he won't make it. The poison should have already taken affect and killed him, but because Dr. Watson body is as strong as it is he has been able to fight it off for as long as he did. Because you were also attacked and are still under recovery, we have a room made up for you. We received a phone call from a Mycroft Holmes asking that we get you, and Dr. Watson if he comes out, private rooms. I'll come and get you once your room is ready."

Sherlock only nodded

_76% chance he won't make it._

* * *

Sherlock was alone as he lay in his bed in the private room. He could honestly careless where he was, there was too many things running through his mind.

He hadn't hear any news about John since Daisy had brought him to his room, and from what she said the doctors had found where the poison had started from and was currently taking it out. But they would still have to locate the rest of the poison and try and take it out as it flows throughout John's body.

Mrs. Hudson was the only other person who had stopped by besides Lestrade. She had brought Sherlock and John some cleans clothes and was able to sneak Sherlock some of her famous tea and his favorite biscuits.

He wasn't surprised that Mycroft hadn't stopped by, getting Sherlock and John their own private rooms was his way of saying 'get well'. Harry was at least somewhat sober when they had called her, but Sherlock deduced that she probably won't come see her brother for a couple of days (if she did at all) because of a hangover.

Molly might stop by, but then again she would probably get to nervous and feel awkward, so maybe not. There was still something that had been bothering Sherlock for many weeks now. His skull, where had John put it? And if he was able to hide it so well, what else had he been hiding?

He needed to stop, he needed to calm down. A trip to his Mind Palace was well over due, so as Sherlock laid there in bed he blocked out all his senses and began to wonder down the halls of his Mind Palace, being sure to avoid John's room.

* * *

Sherlock blinked his eyes, he had no idea how long he had been in his Mind Palace. He looked over at his clock, it was now 11:47 a.m. he had wondered off around 2:28 a.m.

What day was it? Where was he? Was he injured? Where was John? Were they on a case?

These were questions Sherlock usual asked himself as soon as he excited his Mind Palace and returned to reality.

It had been 9 hours since he wondered off into his Mid Palace. He was in a hospital in a private room. A couple of injuries, but nothing serious. John was in ER last he knew. Yes, _Babylon Gardens_, Isabelle Foster, kidnap John.

Sherlock shook his head as he took in his surroundings, as he noticed every little detail about the room someone knocked on the door.

"Mr. Holmes?" It was the nurse, Daisy Louis. "I have wonderful news! Since you seem to be recovering quite quickly you will be able to go home either today or tomorrow!"

"And my friend, Dr. Watson?"

Sherlock liked this nurse better than the other ones, she made sure to call John Dr (Unlike that other useless red-headed two-timing girl). She also made sure to keep him 'in-the-loop' and told him the circumstances without doing into any boring details.

"The doctor's were able to get all the poison out of him, but because of his operates, and because of his other injuries, he will have to stay a few more days. He hasn't woken up yet, but from what the doctors say he should in a couple hours. I'll come and get when you can see him or if any news comes up."

Sherlock only nodded, his body ached a little, but mostly because of the position he had been laying in.

"Are you hungry? I can have some food sent up here if you like?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"Alright, I'll check up on you soon to see if you change your mind." And with that she left him a kind smile and shut the door behind her.

_in mid 20's, moved out of her parents about 3-4 months ago, broke up with boyfriend 2 weeks ago, caught him cheating with best friend, has a large dog, has trust issues, has an older brother in the army, and is taking care of sickly grandparents who most likely aren't going to get better._

**Hey everyone! Only one more chapter! Awwwww :(**

**Wow, I've had so much fun writing this! To be honest when I first started writing this I hadn't even thought about having Isabelle Foster and all whole thing about Fredrick's son being the waiter at the beginning didn't come to me until one when I was going through the chapters.**

**REVIEWS! I want reviews! what did you guys think about my story so far? **

**This is my first story I've written so before I ride off into the sunset writing more, I wanna know what you guys think. **

**I know I've had some trouble with proof reading, most of my stuff if free style writing where I just write whatever comes to mind. I have been going back through the chapters trying to proofread them, if you guys spot anything that is wrong or you just find confusing, please feel free to bring it to my attention! **

**Thankz!**

~Lacie


	15. A Lump in my throat

Even though Sherlock never asked for any food, Daisy brought him a tray of soup and a cup of tea. Sherlock took a couple sips of the tea, but Sherlock was too...what was the word? Nervous? Anxious? Worried? More like, concern. It had been an hour and a half since Daisy Louis had first come in and told Sherlock about John's operation.

Along with some food, Daisy had brought in the report (at Sherlock's request) about John's operation. Apparently Isabelle (or rather her men) had put something in John that would react with letting out poison whenever something was injected into him.

Sherlock decided that he had enough with lying around doing nothing. He still had questions and was getting rather board. He pressed a button and a minute later Daisy entered the room.

"Yes Mr. Holmes, is there something I can do for you?"

"I want to ask John's doctor a few questions."

"Well you're in luck Mr. Holmes, you seem to be recovering rather quickly and will be able to leave soon. You should able to wonder around the hospital grounds as you please. If you'll come with me I can take you to him, he's probably going over Dr. Watson's reports as we speak."

* * *

In his office, Dr. Young was looking over a H. Watson's report; it was like nothing he had ever seen before. The poison that was found in Dr. Watson's body was, from his research, extremely rare. What was worse was that he found some hard metal thing attached inside John Watson's body! As he placed the piece of metal under a microscope he found small openings all around it. As he looked over it he soon realized that he was in need of an expert. He only knew that whatever it was, it was responsible for the poison in John's body.

It was right about then when Daisy Louis, a young redhead who Dr. Young was especially fond of, came into his office. "Umm...Dr. Young? Mr. Holmes would like to speak with about Dr. Watson, is it alright if he comes in?"

Although Daisy was new and had to sometimes be assigned to different nurses or doctors to watch them during her training, she tried hard to stay out of their way, get straight to the point whenever she spoke and tried hard to make sure everything she did was done with excellence.

"Yes, thank you Miss. Louis, send him in."

Dr. Young had heard a bit about Sherlock Holmes, from officers, patience and from the paper. He was supposed to be a genius right? Perhaps he could tell he more about this piece of metal.

"Dr. Young I presume?" A tall, thin, dark haired and pale man strolled into Dr. Young's office. Although Dr. Young had seen Sherlock's picture before, he nearly didn't recognize him without the deer stalker hat.

"Mr. Holmes, a pleasure" Dr. Young said as he stuck him hand out for Sherlock to shake it. "I suppose you have questions concerning Dr. Watson?"

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, and from the looks of it, so do you."

Dr. Young nodded, "Have a look at this; it's a piece of metal we found INSIDE of Dr. Watson. We found it located near the bottom of his throat. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Sherlock looked into the microscope, and under the glass sat what looked much like a small metal container with two small holes on either end of it. "Oh that is brilliant!"

"What! What is? Do you know what it is?" exclaimed Dr. Young.

"No, not exactly, but I'm beginning to understand how it works."

"Please Mr. Holmes, do enlighten me."

"Well, Miss. Louis was kind enough to give Dr. Watson's reports. On it I saw that he was given a large amount of sedative, both here and while he was away when he was taken by Miss. Foster. Dr. Young, do you see those two small holes on both ends of the piece?"

Sherlock backed away and allowed Dr. Young to have a look. "Yes, I'm guessing those are important?"

"Very, if you notice the top hole is so small, only a very small amount of liquid could enter it. This metal piece would be placed in a bloodstream that went by the end of Dr. Watson's throat. The men who were holding Dr. Watson captive must have given him sedative at least...twice a day...going by the marks found on his neck on the report. I'm guessing during the operation while he was under the influence of the sedative you notice the metal piece and the poison that seemed to be flowing from it? The container can only hold so much poison at a time, but it would only take the a small amount to kill him. You're lucky you got this out when you did, if John was given anymore sedative it might have released more poison and killed him"

Dr. Young stood wide eyed and jaw opened, "I've never seen anything like this in all my days! How is that even possible?"

"Miss. Foster, the mastermind who is behind all this, has, or rather had a web of her own in which she could make them do anything in a snap of her finger. About 5 months ago, do you remember reading in the paper about a break in a laboratory in Russia? No you probably don't so don't interrupt me. I'm guessing that was most likely Miss. Foster."

"How- how is it possible for one woman to have such control and power and strike such fear into people."

Sherlock gave a small smirk, "Easy, she was insane. Get her mad enough and she would kill you. Keep her happy and she'll reward with whatever your heart desires. Power and control come hand-in-hand, once you have one; you have the other as well."

"Umm...Sirs," a quiet voice said from the door frame, "Dr. Watson is ready to have visitors."

**ok, i lied. I have this chapter and one more coming. I didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it is, i though I could squeeze this plus more. But that would make the chapter even long, and ever since the chapter that was like 2000+ words I promised myself I would never write that much in a single chapter.  
**

**reviews = love**

**Favorite = Love you for all eternity**

**Follow = Love you plus you get a cookie!**

**Follow me = I follow you!**


	16. A Far Far Away Land

She looked like hell, her make-up was all running down her face, her hair was a complete mess with frizzy spots here and there and her skin had gone almost completely pale. She had been drugged, beaten and had gone completely insane.

"Tell us everything." said a man's voice, who he was or where he came from didn't matter.

This was it, she had been caught, and it was now time to end her story. After this, she would be leaving; they told her she was to be taken to some island far far away. They told her she was mentally unstable was to be taken there until she was stable again. And once she was she was to be taken to a prison, where she would rot till the end of her days.

"What do you want to know?" she answered, who was she? Oh yes, that's right, her name, Isabelle Foster.

She was mentally unstable for some time, it started sometime after she killed her father. She was able to control herself for years, but when Moriarty abandoned her, that did it. She finally snapped and sank into insanity.

"The poison you gave Dr. Watson-"

It was story time she supposed, "An acquaintance owned me a favor" was her only answer.

"Where is the rest hidden?"

She looked up, "In a palace, in a far away land. Guarded by strong men who would give up their lives to keep it safe."

The man who the voice belong to stopped and paused for a moment, then finally spoke. "We've just been informed that they found your 'palace' and it seems after all your little 'guards' found out about your capture half of them fled and the other half turned themselves over."

Isabelle gave a sad smile, "You just can't get good help these days."

"So you admit to everything?"

She looked the man straight in the eye, "Not everything, everything except about putting the body by the candle store, that was Danny boy's idea. Smart one him, it was shame I had to kill him. He had brown eyes you know." She said as she looked away from the man and into nothing, "I always liked those brown eyes, they were soft and kind, I think he pitied me, so I hated him, but I loved those eyes."

The man gave a nod and two other men came in and took Isabelle Foster away to an island where insane criminals were taken, but very few, if any, ever came back.

* * *

"John?"

He could hear his voice being called from nowhere but everywhere at the same time. He tried to call back, but he couldn't find is voice.

"John!?"

"I'm here!" he yearned to say, that voice sounded tired, weak, exhausted and...Almost slightly annoyed. Sherlock. The thought almost immediately came into his head as it trailed right behind 'annoyed'. Memories slowly came back to him. A woman, being chained against his will, and something about candles? Sherlock would know, he always knows, he'll have the answers. Now all John needs to do is open his eyes ask, but it's so hard. Why? Why is it so hard for him to open his eyes?

_Ok John, you're a soldier, now I'm ordering you to open your eyes! _He thought, _Ready? 1...2...3!_

Like coming out from a dream, John flattered his eyes open. And almost as soon as he did he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah John! You were starting to worry us, how do you feel? Can you talk?"

Another voice, this one unfamiliar but sounded as if he had spoken this a million times before, probably a doctor. "Thank you Mr. Holmes, but you'll exhaust Dr. Watson here, we just woke up mind you."

"Sher'lock?" John slurred out.

"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry, they caught Isabelle and she's been taken away where I might add she won't be doing anyone any harm for hopefully many years to come."

* * *

A couple days later, Sherlock sat by his flatmate's bed walking him through the entire case explaining to him everything John missed during his time away.

"-And that's right about Lestrade and his men came in and arrest Isabelle and her men and brought us to the hospital. And now that all your questions have been answered I have one question for you John Watson."

"Oh, and what's that Sherlock?"

"Back a couple weeks ago, I searched the entire flat and couldn't find it. Tell me where you hid it!"

"Hid what Sherlock?"

"My skull!"

"Oh...You mean back all those weeks ago when I told you to either start being more considerate to others or never see your skull again?"

"Yes! You gave it back 2 weeks later remember! Now tell me where you had hidden it!"

John gave a small giggle, although he was almost fully recovered, he did get a little sore every now and then.

"I didn't his Sherlock Holmes,"

"What?"

"I simply placed it SECURELY inside a box before you woke up one morning after you crashed from a case and took it to work with me, and when Mycroft kidnapped me (John noticed Mycroft began doing his 'kidnappings' on a schedule and would do them at least one a month just to check on the boys.) I asked him to keep until I told him otherwise."

"I then to 'Athena', as you know her, to send the box off India for a nice little vacation. it could use a little time away from you Sherlock."

"Mycroft Holmes! You were in on the whole time! You lazy good for nothing git!"

"Sherlock!" John groaned, he honestly didn't want to deal with these two right after a nice recovery, if he did say so himself. "Good to see you Mycroft, how have you?"

"Much better now that you're back, I'm planning on taking a little vacation myself. After dealing with the whole Isabelle Foster affair I will admit, it has drained me a bit."

* * *

When the boys were finally back up in their flat at Baker Street, the first thing that John did was take a nice long warm shower and change his clothes. Mrs. Hudson was saint for bring him a change at the hospital, besides her the only other people to come and see him was Lestrade, who they had a nice chat while Sherlock was helping the Yard find the rest of Isabelle's men (which didn't take too long), Molly, who had brought cookies and some books for John to read, and last but not least, Harry, who actually stayed sober long enough to have a nice chat with her brother, blame Sherlock for everything, get scolded by John and then left with a smirk after she slapped Sherlock.

As the boys were just settling into their normal chairs Mrs. Hudson came and brought tea and biscuits for her and her boys. She and John did most of the talking, but Sherlock did join every now and then. And after about an hour, she left and went back to cleaning, finally feeling a sense of relief now that _her_ boys were back in their flat, safe and sound.

"So what's going to happen to Miss. Foster?" John said after their landlady ("Not your Housekeeper) left. Sherlock tried to avoid talking about the case during John's recovery.

"She was brought to a special type of 'prison' were she is to receive help until she is mentally stable again, then brought to normal prison where she will stay till the end of her days, (hopefully)."

"Do you suppose there are others out there, you know, people who Moriarty has messed and planning some type of revenge or something?"

"Who knows?" Was Sherlock's only answer, but if he was honest with himself, he was hoping yes, yes that there were other brilliant masterminds Moriarty have left for him to deal with. Yes that there would be others who would dare challenge him. But, that would be a bit 'not good', so he wouldn't even think about.

"Who knows..."

* * *

On an island far away from any land, so far away that the only people who know it exist are the people who work there or are brought there, a fairly attractive young woman was sitting in a white room wearing a straight jacket. The walls in the room were padded with white cushions.

Up in a corner in the white room, (which I might add, was quite tall), was a camera which was wired so two men could watch Miss Isabelle Foster's ever move.

"I'm going on break Pete; I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee. You want a cup?"

'Sure mate, that'd be great honestly."

Peter was 26 years old; this was his third week on the job and was tired from a long day filled with insane, crazy, psychopathic criminals. His father had a very high place in the security business and was able to get him the job; there was no way he was going to blow a chance like this! This job paid him 5 times more than his last one! With all the money he was making, plus the money his wife brought from working at some hospital, they might even be able to afford that house they had been looking at!

Him and his wife Danielle had been married for almost a year now, they were happy and as much (and maybe even more) in love then when they first were married. But with Peter being for long periods of time, all the stress from work and with the baby on the way, peter decided she could a nice break brought over to her mum's house for a week.

Once Blake left to get their cups of coffee, Peter decided to time to check on the new 'patient'. He looked up at the screen which showed the white room where a Miss. Isabelle Foster was being kept.

He flipped a small switch which allowed him to hear what was going on in the room as well.

A sudden panic went through him as rang up his supervisor. 'Umm...Sir, room 613, patient 06227, she's doing it again."

Miss. Foster sat on the ground leaned up against the cushioned wall. Her black hair was down and in a complete mess; she now looked and sounded like a mad person. Her green eyes seem to pierce anyone who dared enter her room. Her muttering began quietly, but grew louder, and louder and louder until it became yelling,

"Never never ever ever"

"Never Never Ever Ever"

"NEVER NEVER EVER EVER!"

~_**The**_** End~**


End file.
